In the context of medical emergencies and disasters, triage is a process of determining priority of patients' treatments based on factors such as severity of condition, location, and the like. Advantageously, triage enables efficient rationing of resources when resources are insufficient to treat everyone immediately. For example, triage may be utilized in an emergency situation upon arrival at a disaster scene by emergency personnel including emergency medical technicians (EMT), police, firefighters, and the like. Furthermore, Mobile client devices, such as smart phones, tablet devices, and the like, are proliferating and typically a tool carried by emergency personnel. These mobile client devices provide high-speed wireless connectivity along with computational power rivaling traditional computing devices. Importantly, such mobile client devices have become an indispensable tool for emergency personnel. In the context of emergencies as well as other situations requiring real-time location coordination, there exists a need to couple mobile client devices together for real-time location information and data coordination.